The End of the World
by Mek Night
Summary: Mabel is a regular school girl who is bullied horrendously. Dipper is Mabel's long lost twin brother who is being experimented on in a top secret science lab. Watch as they both see their worlds end around them, and as they try to save everything and see each other one last time. Rated T for abuse, language, suicidal thoughts, and possible character death. No ships. A little OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I just started a new story, and that I should be updating that first, but I came up with this story idea, and I really wanted to write it. I'm probably gonna put my crossover story on hiatus,and I'm gonna delete ways to say goodbye and rewrite it. The title of this story may change, characters may be a little OOC, this will most likely not have any ships, but maybe a few crushes, and if you guys wanna draw a cover image, that would be cool. Now, to the story.**

**Rated T for language, abuse, suicidal thoughts, and possible character death.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned gravity falls, I wouldn't be a middle school girl who spends all her time on the internet and has the social life of a turtle and a horrible sense of humor**

**Chapter 1**

**Mabel's POV**

I woke up to the annoying buzz of an alarm, dreading the day just like I do every other one. Groaning, I pulled myself out of bed and grabbed a white shirt, black skirt, and my bright pink sweater with a rainbow shooting star on it. I threw on my outfit, slipped on some socks and shoes, and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was still a mess, and you could clearly see the sorrow that I hid in my eyes everyday. I looked at the shooting star on my sweater and sighed- that shooting star was everything I wanted to be.

I wanted to soar across the sky, shine brightly and be a beacon of hope. I know very well that I'm only kidding myself with these thoughts, and that something like that is simply a part of a delusion, not even possible in dreams. I shake those thoughts away, knowing that very few people these days would care about anything like that and I head out of my room and into the bathroom. I brush out my hair and put on a light layer of foundation. I put a pink headband on, brush my teeth, and put on an illusionary smile.

At first my grunkle Stan, who I've lived with since my parents died and he went missing- I can't bear to think of his name, it hurts too much now, especially since the press decided he ran away from the people that love him and he loves back- didn't believe the fake smiles I gave him, but he either eventually gave up, or I was able to perfect a facade of happiness. I head down the stairs to feed my pet pid waddles and grab some breakfast before I went to the living Hell called school.

Sure, everyone calls it that because of the unnecessary information we're taught, or because we all have something better to do, but truthfully, for me its a whole different reason. I actually find everything we're taught interesting or fun besides math and the grammar portions of english. And frankly, there is nothing for me to do besides continue this irritating daily life of mine. I grab my backpack, make sure I have everything I need, and head towards school, yelling a goodbye to my grunkle Stan, who is most likely sleeping this very moment.

I decide to take a roundabout route to my school, wanting to avoid as many people as I can until I get to school. I head towards the corner where everyone turns to get towards school, but I walk a few blocks past it. I learned last year that not many students use the east entrance to the school until around 10 minutes before school starts. I, who always gets to school early, thought that was a perfect route. Plus, I only needed to walk around 5-10 extra minutes, which is no problem considering how early I leave for school.

I should have realized today would not be my day though, as I can see my number 1 tormentor, Pacifica Northwest, in the distance. Considering it was only her and a couple of her bratty friends, I decide to ignore them and just walk on the other side of the road. I grab my ipod and plug in my headphones. I chose a random song and put in my earbuds. As I walk closer towards her, I can see she notices me and says something to her friends, which makes them laugh in their rich obnoxious voices that I've hated for as long as I can remember. I see her typing something on her pristine white iphone, undoubtedly something about me. Fearing it was her calling some of her friends to come here so they could gang up and torment me, I quickly speed walk towards school. Luckily I was able to get to school before anything happened.

I was reading in a secluded part of the school until the first bell rung. I quickly headed towards English, my first class and one of my few classes without any of my real tormentors- just a few of their followers who I've learned to ignore. I sit down in my seat and grab my homework and notebook. I watch as all the other students file in and as the teacher sighs in disgust at few of them. Eventually the late bell rings, and we all listen to the announcements. There were just a few things- a school dance, the choir fundraiser, and etc. At the end we stood say the pledge of allegiance. After that, the teacher started the lesson. I followed along bored at some parts, intrigued at others.

After the break in the middle, (since English is two periods, during the time people who don't have English use to get to second period, we can use it to go to the bathroom or get a drink of water) we had time to work on our short stories project. I quickly pulled out my rough drafts of mine, called Gravity Falls. Like the guidelines imply, it is a series of about 20 short stories, with me and someone close to me as the main characters. I decide to start the final draft of the first one, entitled "Tourist Trapped." Though I hold back tears the entire time, thinking of him, I finish typing and editing it. As I finish and put the computer back, the bell for third period rang. I packed my bag and continued my day as normal until lunch.

Somewhere inside of me, there was a small hope that today I would only have small insults thrown at me, meaning to diminish an ego that was never there. That day at lunch once again, I sat eating with the only friend I have left, Grenda. I used to have more friends, but they all turned against me besides 2- Grenda and Candy. Candy apparently went missing over the summer when her mother was found murdred. Its kinda like what happened to him and I (except the fact I'm still here in this cruel world), but I never thought that much about, only mourned about another friend I lost to the wolves of humanity.

I sat down next to Grenda after buying a lunch. We talked until we noticed Pacifica, Robbie and their entourage of followers come over here. I let out a sigh of depression, knowing what was gonna happen. "What do you want?" I said with a sigh.

"Hey little twerp!" Robbie said snickering. "My, my, what do we have here?" he said, picking up Grenda's chilli, despite her protests of "Hey, give it back. "Wow this hot- oops!" He said, dumping the chilli on me directly after he said oops.

"Robbie, stop it!" said Robbie's girlfriend, Wendy. Though I didn't know her, she was apparently really against bullying.

"Geez, babe, its fine, it was an accident." he said smugly.

"Robbie, both me and you know it was an accident. No matter how many times I tell you, you won't stop! Every single day I see you torment other people just for fun with Pacifica and all these other jerks! I've had enough of this! Know what, we're through! I am not going to date someone is bullies others as much as you do!" she said, storming off to her friends. I felt bad for her, considering Robbie was always a big part of their group, and she would undoubtedly see him again. But I wasn't able to think about it for long.

"Wait! Babe, just give me another chance! I promise I'll stop!" he said going after her before she him a 'Fuck you stay away from me' look. After being turned away, he briskly turned around and stomped over to me. "You! This is all your fault!" He said annoyed, yanking me out of my seat. "You caused this to happen, you little piece of shit! If you had never been born, me and Wendy would still be together and happy! Now you're gonna pay!" He said threateningly, as both me and Grenda panicked on what to do. He threw me onto the ground hard and stomped on me, throwing insults at me. Pacifica and the entourage followed suit. Grenda stood there, not knowing what to do, as I was beaten, bloodied, and bruised.

"My, what is going on here?" asked possibly the worst person I ever met. Gideon Gleeful, my worst ex boyfriend. He went as far as threatening my family and friends to get me to be his. In the end, though, my family and I found proof of him and his family being criminals, and they went to jail. Gideon got out just before the school year started, and immediately started trying to win my heart back, each time me declining. Luckily, he doesn't seem as crazy as he was."AAAH! Mabel, my marshmallow!" he said in his southern accent when he saw me. Though it was too late, as the bell for next period rang. I just sat there in pain, as Grenda helped me gather my belongings. For once, I let others see my tears, wondering why humanity was so cruel.

**Let me know what you think please! **

**~Favorite, follow, and review~**

**See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there people of the world. First off, I would just like to say thank to everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed this story. I am honestly surprised that I got that many people. Well, to the story.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned gravity falls, I wouldn't be a middle school girl who spends all her time on the internet and has the social life of a turtle and a horrible sense of humor**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Dipper's POV**

I sighed and got up as the our supervisor Mr. Powers yelled for us to get "our lazy asses out of bed." I grabbed my hat and vest (I was already wearing a shirt and shorts) off my dresser and put them on as I checked to make sure my roommates, Bill and Tyrone were up. Bill was still in bed, with one eye open, and was smirking. I remember seeing him for the first time with his eye patch (which he didn't even need, mind you) and top hat on while doing that and freaking out. Tyrone wasn't in his bed, so I figured he woke up and went out forgetting us, being the idiot he was. Tyrone was basically a brother to me. We met in the car taking us to this place, and when we arrived, were chosen as roommates, and shared a room along with Bill, who had arrived before us. Bill wasn't very happy having to share a room with us, but he eventually came to like us. Me and Tyrone always hung out together the first year we were here, after all we were only five and confused on why we were here. But when we turned six, we found out.

This place was a secret experimental laboratory where they test out ways to making super humans, perform surgery and dissections on people rumoured to have superhuman powers, and anything that wasn't well, normal. They mainly kidnapped young children without parents, but sometimes they kidnapped those who have many people close to them because either A. they have supernatural powers, or B. They know something, like in my case.

The only reason I was here was because of my parents. Apparently, my dad was a scientist here, but he hated his job. Then one day he got assigned to experimenting on my mom. They fell in love, and together they escaped. Apparently the boss here didn't want them leaking any information about this place, so he went on a hunt to find them. As soon as I turned five, along with her, they had found us. One day after my birthday, my great uncle took her out to a large toy store. He was planning to take her there and come back to take me out separately, but he would never be able to take me out. About an half hour after, some of these people broke in. I watched them kill my dad, who had blocked my mom from the bullet shot at her. My mom, sobbing, picked me up and ran to the back door in hopes of escaping out there and into the woods surrounding my great uncle's cabin we stayed at. Of course that didn't go as planned, because as soon as we stepped out of the house, I heard a bang and mother collapsed, dropping me. I clearly remember her last words to me. Even though it was quiet, I heard her saying "I'm sorry."

Though at first I didn't know what it meant, I still ran. I ran as fast as I could, screaming for someone to help, no one did. And no one ever would. They caught me and put me in that truck with Tyrone in it. For some reason, he seemed to look like me at the time, he doesn't anymore. I imagine that my memories are just hazy, or it was just from the shock that I thought that.

Anyways, enough about me. I suppose you'll just have to wait to find out goes on around here. I imagine you'll find out, just like I did. I knocked Bill out of his bed and ran out with his top hat to make sure he got up. I'd rather not get scolded for his actions. According to them, everyone in each room has to be out 15 minutes after wake up call, and if anyone was late, it was everyone living in that rooms fault. I suppose it may be unfair, but its not as bad as it could be.

I heard yells of "Get back here pine tree!" from behind me, stating that Bill was awake. Don't ask about the name, I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the design on my hat. Though I suppose I'll never know. That corn chip (for some reason he's obsessed with Doritos and tortilla chips, so we call him that) is legally insane. Literally, he has a diploma stating he majored in being insane (well, I'm pretty sure he just stole one from the lab and changed the writing on it. He is only 15, so he probably hasn't been to college.) I suppose I shouldn't doubt him though.

I arrive at the lunchroom where they were serving breakfast, Bill strolling behind me. I immediately look around for Tyrone, but I don't see him anywhere. I immediately feel a weight in my stomach, knowing what this could mean. Bill also sees this, and a bead of cold sweat appears on his forehead. We immediately sit down in our usual spots at the table where our friends Candy, Giffany, and Melody. Giffany and Melody were already here around when I got here, but Candy arrived a year ago. I could never believe her story though. Never in 6 trillion years. Apparently someone managed to send out a message, and she received it. That isn't the weirdest thing though. She was her, my sister's best friend. For who knows long I've just been praying for her safety, and finally I know what is going on her life. Of course, her situations isn't the best. Trust me, I already am planning those jerks who hurt her deaths. They will pay for what they've done as soon a I can get out of this Hell.

My thoughts were halted by a static call over the loudspeaker. I heard the bosses booming voice, I would never forget those words he said. "Everyone, I've caught a traitor~" the voice said in a cheerful, sneering voice. "Everyone, report to the courtyard so we can see his punishment~" at those words it felt as though the world's weight had crashed on to me. Everyone at our table were thinking the same thing- they caught Tyrone.

He had declared himself leader, and did most of our work for finding a way back out into the real world, and out of this cursed life. We slowly walked out to the courtyard, and sure enough on the center platform stood Tyrone, chained up. On the platform was a guillotine, how he was going to be punished. Just like that princess was punished in the story he loved when we were young. I heard agent powers, another supervisor, ask him for his last words. As he laid his head upon the guillotine, he shouted out a series of letters, numbers, and words in other languages. To any normal person, it would be impossible, but I knew what it meant. I looked away as I heard the blade smash down, and the thud of his head falling into the bowl. Unable to take anymore, I ran to the bathroom and vomited up the small breakfast I had eaten. Bill was behind me, patting my back, trying to help me calm down. For once, I showed my pain to others, wondering why the world was so cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait. And btw, Giffany isn't a bad guy. Well, right now.<strong>

**~favorite, follow, and review~**

**See you next chapter!**

**Edit: sorry if you got a thing saying that I uploaded this two times. I'm having computer trouble.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peoples! I has a new chappy for you today! Also, a word of advice: don't listen to a song you never heard on Halloween in case it becomes your new favorite song and your'e like me and end up spending all night listening to that song instead of dressing up and going trick or treating and getting free candy. Thats seriously what I did on Halloween. I found a new song that I love and want to marry. What is wrong with me? Don't answer that please. Also, this contains my views about god either not existing or god just being some guy that laughs at the pain we feel. I understand that some people don't believe in these views, and may have problems with this. If you have a problem with those views, I suggest you don't read this. This probably won't be the last these views about god will be portrayed. If you don't care about that stuff, then go ahead and read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chappy number three<strong>

**.**

**Mabel POV**

I gathered all my belongings and went into the bathroom to apply a quick layer of concealer to hide my injuries. Though it may seem hard, by this point I've become a master at it, doing it at least once a week usually. I finished up and ran (well, more like quickly limped) to my next class, P.E,. my least favorite class. Not only are most, if not all, of my tormentors are in there, the teacher doesn't even give a crap as long as we can run and throw a ball. He just sleeps in his office, allowing us to do whatever we want. I usually spend class time hiding behind the bleachers reading a book, hoping that they won't notice me. However, I doubt I will be lucky today. Considering what happened today during lunch, I can already imagine what they'll do.I can already imagine their jeers of "cry baby" and "antisocial bitch."

I suppose no matter how much I hear it, it will always hurt. Like being slapped: you always feel the pain, but you can eventually get used to the pain. I still haven't gotten used to this pain though. This pain is different from that pain. I've known that it might be impossible to get used to from the day it started. Its the pain that yells "Ha! Not only will you never be accepted by others, god is just laughing at you and your futile attempts to be welcomed by others, if there even is one!" I suppose its not very different from what the voices in my head say about me. I suppose I can just try ignoring it, but its not like there is much else I can do. I suppose I'll just always be a toy, played with by others until I'm broken and they throw me away.

Sometimes I wonder why it was me who ended up in this situation. Maybe its just incredibly bad luck, or I'm supposed to have a "super-special main protagonist backstory" for the future. I doubt it matters though, its not like I'll be able to believe in a fairy tale like that until it actually happens. All I can do is just keep waiting for an answer to all these questions. I guess its not too bad though, it could be worse. I could be dead. Then again, I wonder sometimes if that's better or worse than the situation that I'm in. I imagine it'd be worse, after all, I'll just be running away from any chances of hope and pouring grief, despair, and maybe even guilt on to those around me.

I suppose its still selfish to even feel sorry for myself. Its not like everyone is supposed to have a fairy tale type story, and least likely a person like me out of millions of others in the world who deserve it more. I'd be fine if it continued like this until I went to college and got a job and people would maybe then accept. Though I'm not sure if its good to lie to myself by saying those words. There's no way to know what's good and whats bad, whats right and whats wrong, and whats the truth and whats a lie in this monster humanity has become.

Just as I expected, I felt as ball hit my cheek and someone use an overly used insult to try to get a response from me. I just ignore them and continue reading. Eventually the whole group of populars comes and mocks me and how weak I am. I suppose it's not all lies though. Eventually the bell rings and they go off to their last class, as I do. Last I have art, which is most likely my favorite class. I am very artistic, and none of my bullies are in here. Today we are working on drawing cartoons and such. I already know what I'm doing for my comic strip project. I came with a story about a lonely man who builds a robot, but she doesn't have a heart. He spends the rest of his life trying to make a heart, however, dies right after he finishes the heart. The robot then finds the program for the heart and installs it in herself, however, the emotions that came with the heart were too much for her to handle and she dies, but is happy she was able to gain these emotions even if she is going to die, so she smilies as she dies.** (A/N if you tell me what story (well, its actually a song) this is, and you're correct, you get a shoutout next chapter)** I hope it doesn't seem too corny, because it kinda is, but I also think its sweet.

I do the work I have to for today until the bell rings and we have to leave unless we're in a club that day. I'm only in ceramics club, which isn't on Monday, so I have to leave. I pack up my things and head out when I notice someone graffiting something on the school walls in a weird cloak. I go to yell at him (after all, I don't want to be the one to clean it up) but he runs off before I can utter a word. I look at a symbol that he graffitied and inwardly groan. He must be spreading the word about a new gang or something. I report the graffiti to the office before leaving for home.

When I get home, I grab a snack and head to my room to do homework. I finish quickly and grab my laptop since I don't have to help my grunkle Stan in his gift shop today. I listen to music while browsing the web before I see a news report that makes me freeze. It was titled "More information found on the Candy Chiu case" with a picture that depicts a struggling Candy getting thrown into a van by two men in cloaks, like the man I saw earlier. On the van is a picture of an eye with an X through it, just like what I saw graffitied earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like this chapter!<strong>

**~favorite, follow, and review~**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm back! A few things: 1: I'm thinking of changing the name of the story to "falling apart" Let me know what you think. 2: OMFG THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS FAVORITES & REVIEWS! I never thought this story would be so popular! You guys rock! 3. The person who guessed the story name first was LiliumLief! It was Kokoro by Rin Kagamine. Incase you don't know, I love vocaloid. I'll try to tone down the references, but kokoro was such a good story (at least for me) that I knew I wanted to do it. 4. This chappy includes swearing. Its rated T for a reason. Well, to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Dipper POV**

After I was done with my little meltdown, I was silent, ignoring Bill's plea for me to talk. I wanted alone time to think about what he said, but with Bill here its kinda hard. I would've never thought he'd say that of all things. But not just that, he revealed its location. If the boss breaks the code, well we're all f*****. That code is the only thing saving our lives, hiding our secrets, keeping our plan safe. I start going deeper into thought about how we could be punished if we're found out, when I'm rudely interrupted with a slap. "Hey, what was that for?!" I ask angrily to bill, who had been the one to slap me.

"Good, you're not dead. I thought the stress had caused your mind to blow up into dozens of little pieces, scattering around the inside of your body." Bill replied, twirling his hat on his finger,

"Eww" was the only way I could reply.

"Anyways Pine tree, today's tuesday. Its almost your turn." I groan as he says this. Today is my day for them to try doing experiments on me for an hour. Great.

I head to my room, put on the white suit they have us wear when they do this, and head to lab just as the clock strikes 12. The doctor looks at me with a sad look on her face. She pulls out a pack of syringes from a cabinet. She grabs one and pours a blue liquid-ish material in there. I immediately sit in the lab seat thing (think of the chairs you sit on when you guy to the dentist) and pull up my right sleeve, revealing my petite arm. She comes towards me with some cleaning wipes, bandages, and the syringe and puts them on the tray near my chair.

"The boss wants to try a new experiment. She/he believes the test subject watching someone they love hurt and being able to help them will help the subject release their hidden power. She has chosen you as test subject number 1, and will watch your progress with a hidden microchip in the syringe." she said monotone, but had a tint of sadness in her eyes. I imagine she's tired of doing this."are you ready?" she asks, even though its not a question. I nod and she starts cleaning my shoulder with the wipes. I silently wait in anticipation, my heart beating fast. After what felt like an eternity, she finally put the needle in my shoulder and injected the blue substance into my system. She mouths a sorry as slowly everything turn blacks.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. I'm a but for leaving you with a cliffhanger. And sorry its short. Oh, happy late thanksgiving to those who celebrated it.<strong>

**~favorite, follow, and review~**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
